Vengeful Gobul
The Vengeful Gobul is a particularly violent and devious variant of the Gobul species. It is introduced in the expansion pack "Monster Hunter Destiny: Halloween Edition". English: Vengeful Gobul Japanese: Fukushū Tankyū-sha Chanagaburu Latin: Lataos terribilis In-Game Information A Gobul with a scar over one eye. Experienced in combat and with hatred fueling its actions, it has many advanced tricks up its sleeve. It lusts for the blood of the individual who maimed it. Basic Information Monster Class: Leviathan Weakness: Thunder Element: Water Status Ailments: Waterblight, Lightblight, Paralysis, Stun, Muddy (A-Rank), Pin Habitats: Flooded Forest, Wet Rainforest, Murky Bog, Haunted Grove Behaviour: *Feeds on Epioth or Aptonoth to restore stamina *Cannot use its whirlwind attacks when low on stamina *Drops an item when fished out of the water *Huffs white smoke, back inflates, and eyes glow yellow when enraged *Cannot use its lantern attacks when its lantern is broken Physiology and Behavior A particularly violent individual, the Vengeful Gobul is an otherwise normal Gobul motivated by its hatred of the one who scarred its eye. It is a very large individual that has no distinguishable features besides the scar over its right eye. It has proven particularly good at using scent to track its prey, and is an active hunter rather than an ambush predator. In combat, it has proven to be an exceptionally tricky individual when it comes to tactics. New maneuvers it can perform in battle include sucking a hunter into its jaws and swallowing them, rolling while discharging paralyzing spines, and launching beams of light from its lantern. It is thought that its experience and hatred has taught it to use these attacks. Frenzied/Apex Behavior Vengeful Gobul cannot be infected by the Frenzy (yet). The existence of an Apex Vengeful Gobul has not been confirmed. In Monster Hunter Destiny The Vengeful Gobul has no introductory cutscene. Available Quests G-Rank Tides of Terror: *''Goal'': Hunt a (Vengeful) Gobul *''Location'': Haunted Grove (Night) *''Environment'': Stable *''Client'': Hunted Hunter *''Description'': Wouldn't you know it... the second I stop to rest, that beast is right at my heels... I managed to evade it, but now it's looking for me in the haunted woods nearby. Fellow hunter, I need your help to take it down for good... A-Rank The Way they Gobul!: *''Goal'': Hunt a (Vengeful) Gobul *''Location'': Flooded Forest (Day) / Murky Bog (Night) / Wet Rainforest (Day) *''Environment'': Stable / Stable / Stable *''Client'': Argosy Captain *''Description'': I was sailing to Moga Village when I take shortcut through swamp. Argosy then ravaged by angry Gobul! I've never seen Gobul quite like that one. Hunter put end to its temper tantrum? Items/Carves ''Note: Items are listed in order from most common to least common.'' G-Rank Body x3: Gobul Piel, Fine Gobul Fin, Gobul Lividpiel, Gobul Deathspike, Omniplegia Sac, Gobul Kingwhisker, Gobul Lure Tail x1: Fine Gobul Fin, Gobul Lividpiel, Gobul Deathspike, Gobul Surspike, Gobul Fin+ Whiskers x2: Gobul Kingwhisker, Gobul Deathspike Capture Rewards: Gobul Lividpiel, Gobul Surspike, Gobul Deathspike, Gobul Kingwhisker, Fine Gobul Fin, Omniplegia Sac x2, Lrg Wyvern Stone Break Lantern: Gobul Beacon, Gobul Lure Item Drop: Lrg Wyvern Tear, Wyvern Tear, Omniplegia Sac, Gobul Lividpiel, Gobul Lure A-Rank Body x3: Gobul Dermis, Gobul Oar, Gobul Wrath, Gobul Vengeance, Motion-Locked Sac, Gobul Beard, Gobul Hypnosis Tail x1: Gobul Oar, Gobul Wrath, Gobul Vengeance, Gobul Pike, Fine Gobul Fin Whiskers x2: Gobul Beard, Gobul Vengeance, Gobul Kingwhisker Capture Rewards: Gobul Wrath, Gobul Pike, Gobul Vengeance, Gobul Beard, Gobul Oar, Motion-Locked Sac x2, Lrg Wyvern Stone Break Lantern: Gobul Beacon x2, Gobul Hypnosis Item Drop: Mega Wyvern Tear, Wyvern Tear, Motion-Locked Sac, Gobul Wrath, Gobul Hypnosis Item Descriptions G': *'Gobul Lividpiel: Pure rage absorbed into the hide of a Gobul has given it a strange vibe. Tingles unpleasantly when touched. *'Gobul Deathspike': Something about this Gobul spike seems... off. It looks sharper and deadlier, even though there's no physical difference. *'Gobul Lure': A Gobul lantern with a strangely eerie glow. Perhaps it was used for things more vile than tempting prey close... A''': ''Note': Motion-Locked Sacs can be obtained from other Paralysis-using monsters. *'Gobul Wrath': This material is no mere Gobul hide - it is rage and jealousy combined and given physical form. *'Gobul Vengeance': The torture device used by a violent Gobul to enact its revenge by pumping its prey full of neurotoxin. *'Gobul Hypnosis': A normal Gobul lantern is hypnotic, but this... this one must have some supernatural origin. *'Motion-Locked Sac': Contains a deadly neurotoxin. Instant and deadly paralysis awaits those who come into contact with it. Attacks The Vengeful Gobul can use any attack that the regular Gobul can use. All additional attacks, or variations of regular Gobul attacks, are listed here. Land Phase Wide Bite: Opens its mouth wide, then lunges and chomps down on the target. It can instantly do a second lunge if the first misses. Double Flash Attack: Lowers its head while sparking up its lantern, then raises its head with a roar and releases a blinding flash of light. It can do this twice in succession. (Stun) Funnel of Death: Burrows into the ground, approaches a target, and then emerges and exhales a watery whirlwind. It will end by jumping up out of the ground. (Waterblight) Paralyzing Spines: The Vengeful Gobul can now leave spines behind on the ground when it does its Rolling Pincushion attack. They vanish after a short amount of time. (Paralysis) Flying Fish: It can now do this on land, burrowing into the mud before launching itself into the air. It will land on its back, which, when enraged, will produce Paralyzing Spines. (Paralysis) Land Vacuum: The Vengeful Gobul can perform its Vacuum attack on land, rapidly sucking air into its lungs and drawing the hunter forward and into its mouth. This results in a Pin. Can be escaped from with a Dung Bomb. (Pin) Roar: Unlike the regular Gobul, the Vengeful Gobul can produce a deafening roar when enraged. It will puff up its back, open its mouth, and release the roar. Can be blocked with Earplugs. A-Rank Only Chomp-Lunge Combo: Starts off with a Wide Bite attack, and then immediately bites again if it misses. If the second bite misses, it will perform a Charge-Pounce Combo similar to the Purple Ludroth. Double Rapid Spin: Similarly to Lucent Nargacuga, the Vengeful Gobul will ready its tail and rear its head back before doing two 270-degree spins in quick succession. (Paralysis) Mud Blast: Sucks up mud and small plants from the ground before forming it into a projectile and spitting it at its target. (Waterblight, Muddy) Lantern Beam: It will spark up its lantern five times (instead of the usual three), rear its head back and roar, and release spinning beams from its lantern, similar to Kuarusepusu. (Lightblight) Puff 'n Roll: Similar to Uragaan, it lifts its head way up in the air, inflates its back, and then throws itself forward into a rolling attack. Water Phase Wide Bite: See "Land Phase". Double Flash Attack: See "Land Phase". Vacuum: Now, this attack results in a Pin if the hunter gets caught. Can be escaped from with a Dung Bomb. (Pin) Triple Flip: In the water, it can puff up and roll over three times in a row. (Paralysis) Roar: See "Land Phase". A-Rank Only Mud Blast: See "Land Phase". Lantern Beam: See "Land Phase". Puff 'n Roll: See "Land Phase". Flip-Charge Combo: Does a Triple Flip attack immediately followed by a Hungry Charge attack. (Paralysis) Inflating Needles: Rears its head back and inhales as if about to do its Inflating Flip attack, but instead stays in one place and fires its needles in all directions across the map. Whirling Vacuum: The Vengeful Gobul will begin to slowly suck water into its mouth like the Ceadeus. Its back slowly inflates as it gathers water, and when it is full, it will begin to spin at dizzying speeds while blasting the water out of its mouth. When finished, the attack's recoil will cause the it to slowly spin off in a random direction before stopping. (Waterblight) Equipment Armor G-Rank Elemental Resistances: *Fire -20 *Water +30 *Thunder -30 *Ice (0) *Earth +10 *Sky +10 *Dragon -10 Skills: Wrath Awoken, Status Atk +1, Latent Power +1, Defense Down (M) A-Rank Elemental Resistances: *Fire -10 *Water +40 *Thunder -20 *Ice +10 *Earth +20 *Sky +20 *Dragon (0) Skills: Wrath Awoken, Latent Power +2, Attack Up (L), Meat Lover, Defense Down (M) Weapons Vengeful Gobul weapons are all upgraded from Gobul weapons. Sword + Shield Maddening Balgang: Maddening Balgang+: Disgusted Madgang: Dual Blades Raging Stunswords: Raging Stunswords+: Livid Vengeswords: Lance Vengaluku Aquir: Vengaluku Aquir+: Gobul's Angraluku Notes *Its Japanese name means "vengeance seeker Gobul". **Its Latin name means "terrible wide mouth". *It is implied that the one who gives you the Vengeful Gobul Urgent Quest (to unlock A-Rank Haunted Grove monsters) is, in fact, the hero of the Central World, the person that the Vengeful Gobul is after. *Most of its new attacks were taken from the HC Gobul and Gobul Unknown Species I created a few years ago. *It is always a Gold Crown large specimen. Category:Monster Creation Category:Monster Hunter Destiny Category:Leviathan Category:Cottonmouth255